


Cat

by voyagxr



Series: Robot Husbands [2]
Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Robot Daft Punk, daft slash, duft pank - Freeform, pixel is the cat from daft thoughts!, robot husbands, so fluffy that it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voyagxr/pseuds/voyagxr
Summary: Over time, Thomas gets used to having a cat around.
Relationships: Thomas Bangalter/Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo
Series: Robot Husbands [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074401
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Cat

“What the fuck is this?”, was the first question Thomas asked when Guy-Man brought the cat into the house. Thomas didn’t hate the cat, he was just confused as to why Guy-Man even wanted a cat. They were always busy with music and Thomas always had something to do, so he didn’t think they’d have the time to take care of a cat. But he soon learned that they had the time, and Guy-Man was eager. 

Thomas didn’t really pay any attention to the cat until he heard the cat meow for the first time. 

On a sunny day, Thomas was sitting in the living room and reading over some sheet music when he heard the cat make a rather cute sound. Confused, Thomas looked up and looked around, his optics focusing on the cat. Thomas stared at it for a few moments, letting out a confused hum. 

“Was that you, Pixel?”, the robot asked again. As if Pixel knew that Thomas was saying, she meowed again. The cat walked over near the couch and rubbed herself against Thomas’ legs. Its not that Thomas didn’t know what a meow sounded like, he had seen videos of cats many times via the internet and his own database. He just hadn’t heard a meow in person before, and he didn’t expect it to sound so oddly sweet until now. 

From that day on, Thomas decided that he was okay with cats. 

*****

“Thomas, I’m home!”, the gold robot called out as he walked into their penthouse. Guy-Man was expecting Thomas to suddenly hug him from behind like he usually did, but that didn’t happen. Guy-Man couldn’t help but be a little concerned. Was Thomas home? Was he ignoring Guy-Man? Guy-Man thought of all of the possibilities as he walked through their penthouse and looked for his husband. 

“Thomas?”, Guy-Man called out in a softer and more gentler voice. Guy-Man opened their bedroom door and couldn’t help but let out a quiet squeak of enjoyment. Thomas was curled up on the bed in rest mode while the cat was cuddled up to his chest, purring quietly. Guy-Man got his phone out of his coat pocket and took a quick picture of the two, setting the picture as his phone’s lock screen. Guy-Man than started to get undressed so he could get into comfier clothing. 

Thomas had woken up just as Guy-Man started putting on his white fleece bathrobe. “You’re home early. Why don’t you come here and let me take care of you?”, Thomas asked, voice metallic and groggy (his vox needs time to warm up). 

“I’m getting dressed, not undressed.”, Guy-Man replied with a quiet and robotic giggle. “I honestly didn’t expect to come home and see you snuggled up with the cat.”, Guy-Man changed the topic as he tied the robe’s belt around his waist. 

“She’s a good cat.”, Thomas said as he gently pet the cat.

**Author's Note:**

> ahshshsh thanks for reading 
> 
> also merry christmas


End file.
